Olvidado
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Haruka deberá trabajar todo el día en el Club de Natación, Sintiendoce olvidado en un día especial


**Disclaimer:** ( _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_ ) y **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: El mes de Haruka, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **Olvidado**

Palabras: 1584

Era un martes en la mañana, cuando un joven de pelo negro y mirada como el océano caminaba serenamente por los pasillos de la secundaria Iwatobi. Las vacaciones de verano iniciarían pronto por lo que era importante que todos los clubes concluyan con las actividades pendientes cuanto antes.

Para el club de natación aquello iba a ser una tarea sencilla, solo si, sus compañeros no le hubieran abandonado ante tal situación, Makoto le había pedido el favor de llevarles los formularios que dan por cerrado el club hasta el retorno a clases a la maestra Miho, ya que se había comprometido con el grupo de arte para ayudarlas con su trabajo final, por lo que no podrían completarlo y menos podrían regresar juntos a casa. Al principio el pelinegro pensó en negarse a ayudar a su amigo, pues pensaba que era absurdo abandonar tu club para ayudar a otro, pero por ser Makoto no tuvo otra opción.

También estaba la tarea de archivar los registros de los tiempos de cada uno de los miembros, ese era trabajo de Gou, pero por alguna razón le envió un mensaje diciéndole que por favor le cubriera, ella tendría que ayudar a una amiga que estaba en una mala situación y no podía dejarla sola, por lo que Haruka también debió realizar esa tarea.

En sus actividades del día también estaba la de recoger los equipos, esta era misión de Nagisa, pero el muy pilluelo le había sobornado con Ceballa para que este le cubriera y así poder ir a casa de un amigo que estaba de visita en la ciudad, lo que realmente a Haru no le constaba pues nunca había escuchado de aquel nuevo amigo de Nagisa, pero estando la Ceballa por el medio no se atrevió a protestar.

Mientras terminaba de organizar los programas (trabajo que le había dejado Gou), una voz conocida se adentro al área de natación.

— Oh! Haruka Sempai, Me alegra que este aquí — Rei se mostro muy alegre al verle, acomodo sus lentes y se lanzo sobre el más bajo tomándole por ambas manos, para así continuar — quería preguntarle ¿podría cubrirme en mi tarea del club?, es que Nagisa Kun me invito a conocer un amigo que según él es un experto en cosas hermosas, pero estará en la ciudad solo por hoy y me da mucha curiosidad saber que tanto sabe.

Haruka estaba en muy atento a las palabras del peliazul — ¿a caso era una broma? — Pensó para sí, sus pensamientos fueron imperceptibles por Rei, puesto que el pelinegro mantuvo su expresión intacta — Hmp

— Gomen, Haruka senpai — soltó con vergüenza — entiendo si no puede y este ocupado con su propio trabajo, hablare con Makoto Senpai, si no vendré yo mismo a hacerlo — sus palabras fueron sinceras, estaban adornadas de un poco de nervios por su atrevimiento, se despidió del moreno para empezar a correr en dirección a donde sea que se encontrara Makoto.

— Rei, dime cuál es tu tarea yo la hare solo dime rápido que tengo otras cosas que hacer — ladeo su mirada al lado contrario, realmente no estaba molesto con Rei, solo se sentía un poco vacio y tal vez un poco abandonado, aquel día era un día marcado por muchos años, siempre lo llevaba de una manera singular, no es que fuera un día especial, pero se había hecho a la idea que sus planes ese día no serian trabajar solo en el club de natación.

— Ahhhh, muchas gracias Senpai, solo debe de apagar las luces y verter el liquido de limpieza a la piscina, como estará un bien tiempo sin uso es necesario para que facilite su limpieza cuando regresemos. — entre un grupo de indicaciones simples por parte de Rei, este se retiro dejando a Haru nuevamente solo ante la única compañía inorgánica que es Agua.

Durante todo el día estuvo haciendo cada tarea, y cada veinte minutos recibía un mensaje de algunos de los chicos, agradeciéndole por cubrirle el día de hoy, lo que al pareces todos ignoraban era que Haru era el único trabajando en club.

Adicional a todo el pelinegro tenía su propia tarea, como Sub capitán del equipo debía de encargarse de la limpieza del área, así mismo como cerciorarse de que las puertas estén bien cerradas y no haya escape de agua por ningún lado.

Eran ya las siete de la noche cuando todas las tareas estaban casi completas, aun habían clubes que al parecer tenían trabajo pendientes, algunos con menos suerte que el ya que sus trabajos era muchos más pesados a pesar de que tenían varios compañeros en la labor.

— Bien — expreso mientras revisaba sus pendientes en una carpeta — Solo queda verter el líquido de limpieza en la piscina y llevar el formulario a la Profesora Miho.

Cuando caminaba por la orilla de la piscina en dirección a la despensa de limpieza un impulso recorrió su cuerpo, una nostalgia que le hacía falta aquel día. Se sentó en la orilla, moviendo sus pies que jugueteaban con el agua, mirando aquel liquido cristalino que le quería escuchar, que quería que el pelinegro le dijera que era lo que le faltaba.

Se quito su chamarra de del club, dejándose caer sobre aquel relajante y preciado liquido, no se lanzo como de costumbre más bien se adentro lentamente como si dejase que esta le abrazase lentamente, empezó a flotar, la mitad de cuerpo le pertenecía a la dimensión que le ofrecía el reino de Poseidón, sus ojos estaba cerrados como si dejase que su mente se fusionara con el entorno, en aquella posición no podía escuchar nada, solo el vaivén de las pequeñas olas que le ofrecía la piscina, era un sonido sordo y relajante.

— Nadie lo recordó — pensó — todos se olvidaron de mi — en aquel silencio perfecto en su pecho se podía apreciar en sonido de un corazón triste, de un corazón que se sentía abandonado.

Continuo flotando, aun con sus ojos cerrados, buscaba como sacar esa pequeña espina que le estaba atormentado, esa en la que se movía más profundo al pensar que sus amigos habían olvidado el día de su cumpleaños.

En su cabeza recordaba cómo años atrás veía con molestia, como Nagisa y Rei se lanzaban sobre él con gorros y cornetas, mientras Makoto miraba con alegría al tiempo que sostenía un pastel en sus manos, al parecer, esos molestos detalles realmente no eran tan molestos para él. Giro su cuerpo mientras era su rostro quien ahora estaba bajo el agua, era una buena manera de cubrir las lagrimas en ese momento empezaban de salir.

— Feliz Cumpleaños

Recordaba aquella oración con la voz de todos, mientras abría sus ojos, para no ves mas allá que el fondo que le ofrecía la alberca, y pensó.

— ¿Por qué dejar que su dolor llene aquel día?, por que conformarse con ver el fondo, cuando al girarse… — se giro con lentitud a su posición inicial — podría ver las estrellas

Ahí estaban una gran cantidad de estrellas y constelaciones se podían apreciar, un cielo tan hermoso con su vida con sus amigos durante estos años, ¿olvidaron su cumpleaños? No importa, aun hay mucho tiempo para compensar esos detalles, podría verlo, sus amigos eran esas estrella, y durante todo el día, el se había conformado con ver el fondo.

Salió del agua, dando una última mirada de agradecimiento, vertió el líquido pendiente y apagando las luces y tomando en sus manos los papeles para la maestra Miho, se encamino a la sala de profesores para luego ir a casa.

A solo un escalón de su casa, Haru es sorprendido por Makoto quien le esperaba en la entrada de su hogar, estaba sentado reclinado a una pared, mientras por la hora había sido consumido por vientos de Morfeo, Haru trato de despertarlo sin espantarlo aun confundido por la acción de su amigo.

— Makoto, Makoto despierta — el peliverde rodo sus manos por sus ojos, como si buscara espantar su evidente sueño

— Haru — grito sorprendido, mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie — ¿P-pero que hora es?

El pelinegro se mostro divertido por la reacción del menor — Son las nueve ¿qué haces aquí?

— veras Haru, entra y veras — Haru estaba nervioso, ¿a caso…, podría ser…? — ya lo podía imaginar, al abrir la puerta Nagisa saldría con un sombrero y un silbato, mientras Rei aplaudiría desde atrás con alegría, y seguro Gou y los demás también están allí.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos de Haru estaban abiertos cual esperando la sorpresa, pero cuando se completo la apertura su asombro fue aún mayor.

Si, estaban todos allí, Rin estaba durmiendo en una silla del comedor justo en el hombro de Sousuke, Momo y Nitori, estaban tirados en las escaleras al segundo piso, momo tenía un dedo en la boca y Nitori dormía como un bebe con sus manos unidas en su mejillas, Gou estaba en el sofá, con una cobija cubriéndola del frio, mientras que Nagisa y Rei Dormían en el suelo sobre la alfombra.

Arriba había un letrero que decía " **Feliz Cumpleaños Haru** **"** , en la mesa un pastel color azul con pequeños delfines sal tanto entre la crema, bebidas sin alcohol, confeti y bocadillos por todos lados, al parecer habían pasado todo el día preparando aquello.

La escena fue muy diferente a lo que se pensó, Makoto se rascaba la cabeza mientras no podía ocultar su vergüenza por su fallida fiesta sorpresa, Haru miraba todo divertido y tras completar los diez segundos de incomodo silencio, con una sonrisa simple y feliz soltó

— Ahora estoy viendo las estrellas


End file.
